A variety of business contact information services exist to provide potential business customers the contact information of a particular business entity. For example, a potential customer may look up the telephone number of the particular business entity in a phone book (e.g. the Yellow Pages), or by calling national 4-1-1 to make an inquiry. Global positioning system (GPS) devices have also come about. For example, nearly all new cell phones sold in America have some GPS receiving capability built in.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.